


Knit One

by hhertzof



Category: Betsy-Tacy Series - Maud Hart Lovelace
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Betsy and Joe Christmas tale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knit One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rina (rinadoll)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/gifts).



> Written for Rina

 

 

She had promised Joe a hand knit sweater for Christmas. Why she had thought this was a good idea, she wasn't sure now. She had never liked needlework, but knitting seemed more straightforward. But it hadn't been. Quite aside from the time it had taken her to get this far (almost a year now), the sweater looked decidedly odd. The torso looked short, the arms were short and at an odd angle, and the neck looked large enough for his shoulders to fit through.

Staring at it, she resisted the urge to curl up into a little ball and cry rather than wrapping presents. Maybe if she gave it to him as is, with a promise to redo it, it would be all right. She knew he would wear it anyway, but she didn't want him to do that. Every time he did, it would just remind her of her failure.

So she wrote a note to go with it. He'd tease her about it endlessly, but he wouldn't wear the sweater.

_Dearest Joe,_

I know I promised you a sweater for Christmas, and a sweater you shall have. After you have opened it you must give it back to me to fix, as I'm only placing this under the tree to prove that I did finish the sweater.

Wear it, and you'll be eating sandwiches for a week.

Your doting wife, Betsy

And to jump ahead to Christmas Day, he did laugh and tease her about it, but by their next Christmas, Tib had helped her sort it out so that she was able to present him with a wearable sweater and after that she was able to tell the story with as much good humor as he did and it became a Christmas tradition.

But she never tried to knit him another one.

 


End file.
